Sweet memories Super edition: The taste of freedom
Prolouge I woke up beside Barley and Ravenpaw. It was my 4th sunrise here and I felt like I was never a clan cat. I had developed a relationship with Barley, And things were going all fine, Until he asked me the simple question, " How did you end up where I found you?" I shuddered. I wasn't ready to tell him. I looked into his eyes, My heart felt like Tigerstar clawed it with Scourge's claws when I said these words. " I was wondering and well.... I got lost and found that place so thanks for finding me." I looked at Barley, He was the One. I knew it. But all this lying! its what I didn't want! but I'm Safe! I know that. Chapter 1 Barley stood next to me. I sat there thinking. Soon he looked at me, " Will you be my mate?" He asked me gently. "YES!" I mewed happily. Ravenpaw came up to us. " Who want's to go hunting?" I looked up at him."we sure do." But before we could get to the door a firmilliar scent came wafering through. RIVERCLAN! I walked to the door and kindly said "come in!" The Visitors came in. "Rainheart! Lemonpaw! - Mother" Lemonpaw looked at me "Actually, I'm Lemonwing now!" She purred. "Willowflower!" My brother shouted.I looked as my mate came through the hole in the barn. " Clan Cats!" he hissed. I looked down. Tears streamed down my face. " I'm really clan born Barley. This is Rainheart, My brother, Swallowtail, My mother and Lemonpaw- I mean Lemonwing, My trusted freind." He looked down. "So your actually a warrior?" I looked him in the eyes. "I'm affraid so." He looked at me. " What's your name?" I replied with happy tears. "Willowflower." Chapter 2 I looked around. My family were gone hunting, But my mate was still here. "Willow, Wanna go hunting together?" He asked. "Sure Barley." We ran out of the barn happilly. I looked down gently as we ran. "What's wrong?" He asked gently. "I I just I'm affraid that I'll have to go back to RiverClan with the kits." He looked at me. "KITS!?!?!" He lapped at my pelt. " Oh Willow! This is amazing!" "Lets go back to the barn and tell Ravenpaw!" I looked at him. "We haven't even eaten yet!" The gleam in his eyes said to me.'' We'll eat later! ''I ran back with him. It was beautiful. It was my life. Chapter 3 I screamed loudly. They were here. My kits. "Barley, Swallowtail.... Help.. kits...omming." Barley ran to get moss when Swallowtail helped the most. Soon it was over. "2 She kits and 1 tom. But I don't think the tom will make it." My mother announced. Lemonwing shuddered. My brother came over. "So I have 2 neices and a nephew and you have 2 neices." I looked at him. "NEICES!. That's Great! Who is the mother?!" I said happily. My littermate sat down next to me. " 2. I know. Candelflight- Candelpaw, She got her warrior name." Soon Barley came in. " I got the moss!" His gaze switched from me to the kits. I told him the amazing news. "We have 2 she kits and 1 tom, But he's weak." He looked at me tenderly. " Lets name them." I looked at the light golden she kit that had bright gold spots on her pelt. "Lets name her Honey." He looked at the gray and ginger she kit. " Lets name the other she kit, Dew." I looked at him gently. "you name the tom." I told him. He looked at his son. "he will be named, Raven. Because of his black and white pelt." I looked at him and the kits. " Welcome to the world Honey, Dew and Raven." Chapter 4- 3 moons later "Raven! Get up!" Honey had called over my shoulder. My mate had come in. "RAVEN!" I looked at him. "He's only asleep!" I said. I prodded him with my paw. "I was wrong. My son is dead!" Honey and Dew looked up from thier nest. "He can't be momma!' The 2 she kits squeaked with grief. "I'm sorry. He is!" said Barley. "Its ok! We'll survive!" said Ravenpaw. "I'm not sure." I said. Honey looked at me sadly. I choked my next sentence."Lets go back. Back To RiverClan." Barley's eyes grew big. "NO! We are not going to the clans!" I looked down sadly. "then we'll go without you." I decided. Barley looked at me and growled, "Ok If I never get to see them than goodbye!" tears welled in my eyes. "Honey, Dew. Come with me." The two she kits looked up at me and nodded. "Goodbye." We said. Barley's whisper was lost in the wind as soon as we were gone. Category:Sweetmemories!